Distant Kingdom, The Second Chase
by Nightail
Summary: A sequel to Distant Kingdom. After, removing the dark el from his father. And saving his kingdom, Chung now attends his 2nd year, at Veldar academy. With Eve and the gang, joining him. He's sure to enjoy the new year. Until Ara, arrived to claim that, she was Chung fiance. Now Chung's try's to survive his sophomore's years at the academy. Rated T for Language, Swearing.
1. Chapter 1: New Year, New Student?

Chapter 1: New Year, New Student?

Chung's POV

Hi my name is Chung, i'm the prince of Hamel and the heir of the Seiker. It has almost been a year, since the raid, against my father. I'm 16 years old, and now a sophomore, at veldar academy. I got dressed, and open the door. To my father's quarter's.

"Hey father, i'll be heading off." I responded.

"Hey Chung." He replied.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I'm sorry.." He responded. I remembered the expression, when the dark el consume him. He was then hospitalized, and started to act nicer.

"Yeah I know." I responded.

During the summer, I began to watch the kingdom and protect it. However I did not try to start a war however. I did my best to avoid that, and continue my work as the future ruler of Hamel.

However due to my education, father told me he'll take over stuff, while I was gone.

I saw Elsword, at the carriage. He was there ready, for his third year at the academy, and smiled.

"So how's your summer been?" Elsword asked.

"Its was alright." I responded.

"So, is his majesty. All right?" He asked.

"He'll be fine, the dark el. Did a major damage, to his body but he'll be alright if he just rest." I responded. As we continued chatting. I saw the Academy. I then smiled.

"I'm glad that I don't have to worry about anything, and will be able to enjoy this school year." I thought gladly.

When we arrived, I grabbed my stuff, and saw the whole gang.

"Hey guys" I shouted.

"Chung!" I saw Eve, as she was running towards me.

"Eve stop, you're gonna cras-..." She jumped on me and started cuddling me like crazy.

"Chung, I miss you some much. Where have you been all summer?" Eve asked.

"I had some important things I had to do as the Prince over the summer." I said.

This is Eve. Believe it or not, she's my girlfriend, I met her since I was only age 6 and started dating her last year. She's 15 years old and a sophomore, just like me.

"So you takin over your father duties." Raven replied.

"Yeah, you could say that." I responded.

This is Raven, when I first met him, he was very cruel. However during, the first day. I beat him in a fight and became his friend." Over time he became nicer. He's 19 years old and in his Senior year.

"Come on Eve, you're going to suffocate Chung." Aisha replied.

Aisha, is the class president of room 303, she's also hostess of many different stuff. Though i'm mostly piss at her, for doing something devious. She's 17 years old and is in her Junior year, just like Elsword.

"Awww, why did you guys, left me out of the fun?" Rena appeared.

Rena, is an elven, from the forest and is known to be pretty popular, though I don't know much about her. She's 18 years old and is in her Senior year.

"So anyway, are all of us in the same homeroom, like last year?" I asked.

"You, Eve, Aisha, and Elsword, are in the same room. However me and Rena have different homeroom." Raven responded.

As we entered our class. Everybody started whispering.

"Why is everyone whispering?" I asked.

"You haven't heard a new student's going to join us." Aisha Responded.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Elsword responded.

"She's a girl." Aisha replied. "Also I heard, that she's from the East and her family the lords of that land." Aisha responded.

"Hmm, interesting" I responded.

As class started, Ms. Stella was in a good mood.

"Good afternoon, class and welcome to your new school year." She said.

"Now to kick things off, we have a new student joining us. Come in." Ms. Stella responded. The new student came in. She had brown hair, and an amber eyes not like Eve's however. She had a white fox hairpin and was carrying a spear behind her back.

She wrote her name on the board and replied, "Hi i'm Ara Hann, its nice to meet you all." She replied happily. Suddenly the boys, started going crazy, after homeroom.

"Ara, will you sit next to me at Lunch." Male 1 said.

"Will you let me, walk you home after school?" Male 2 said.

"Can I have your phone numbers?!" Male 3 shouted. As the boy's continue, crowding over her. I saw Eve with two robots.

"Hey Eve, what are those?" I asked.

"Oh they're my pet robot, Moby and Remy." She said. "Truth is, I actually learned combat over the summer." She replied.

"Cool, what type of combat do you specialize in?" I asked.

"I'm able to use Moby and Remy as laser guns. Plus i'm able to create wings, using mana." She responded.

"That's awesome." I replied. Just then Ara, walked up to me and replied, "So you're Chung.." She replied.

"Yeah, can I help you?" I responded. She then grabbed my face and came closer.

She then responded, "My, my. People were right, when they say you were cute." She said.

She then put her face and face closer, to mine right before anything can happen. Eve grabbed me, before anything can happen.

"Sorry, but Chung is mine. Go get your own cute boyfriend." She responded.

"Hah, but you know i'm actually Chung's Fiance." Ara replied.

"WHATT!" Everyone shouted, except Eve and Ara. Suddenly the males started to surround me, with an evil aura.

"Chung, how could you. First Eve, now Ara. How long must you make us mad!" As they yelled at me."

"How why are you not surprise?" Ara asked.

"Because, you don't have the item of marriage, to show you're getting married." Eve responded. "However I have one."

It was the water el pendant, I gave Eve during Halloween nite. It was the best night of my life. I started to blush a bit and then wiped it off.

"No fair, well as you know. The marriage was arranged by his father." Ara replied.

"True, but you should know, that I slept with Chung once." Eve responded.

"WHATT!" Everyone replied.

"Young master, what do you mean she slept with you!" Elsword shouted.

"Well, we sort of went on a date last year and then I sort of confess to her. Then thats when everything happen, relax I didn't do anything to her." I replied, panicking.

Ara started to get angry and replied, "So what, you just slept with him." Ara shouted.

Eve then grabbed my hand, and we ran out of homeroom.

"Hey get back here!" Ara shouted.

When school's was over, I decided. To walk home with Eve.

Another thing, was that Me and Eve, live together. In a huge mansion. When we got there Ophelia was there, along with other servants.

"Master Chung, so glad to see you." Ophelia replied,

"Nice to see you too, Ophelia." I responded back.

As, I unpacked my bags. I started to felt, very tired and "fell asleep." I then thought to myself, that today was very exhausting and full of excitement.

"Well at least i'll have a normal school year." I smiled. As I fell into deep slumber, excited about the new year.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch and Cook-off

Ch.2 Lunch and cook-off

Chung's POV

I woke up, around 5:00 am. I decided, to make a lunch for me and Eve. I grabbed out some eggs and scrambled it, then fried it. I then packed, some cutlet from last nite. And after a hour, I finish packing our lunch.

"Eve are you ready?" I asked. Eve then came down, in her school uniform and asked, "Chung what are those?" Eve asked.

"Oh I decided, to make Lunch for us. Here." I gave it to her, while smiling. She then blushed a bit.

When we went to school, Eve asked me where I learn how to cook?

I replied, "My mother, taught me how to cook when I was really young. I gotten really good over the years." I replied.

Before class started, Ara walked up to me and asked, "Hey Chung will yo-..." I stopped her and said,

"No thanks, Ara I have my own lunch." I replied. She was holding a lunch box on her hand, I knew that she was going to ask me. To sit with her during lunch.

"Oh, why not?" She asked.

"Because, his with me." Eve responded.

"That's a bunch, of crap!" Ara yelled.

I then responded, "She actually, right. I did give her the Pendant for marriage." I replied. But Ara didn't stop.

When it was Lunch, Eve looked at her lunchbox and saw a golden image.

"Hey Eve what's going.." Raven stopped. "Wow Eve, is that the lunch you made.

"No, Chung made it." Eve replied. I then blushed, "well it isn't that great." I replied.

"Can I try?" Raven asked.

"Sure." I replied.

As Raven took out a fork, and sample my food, I asked,

"Well, how is it." I asked. Raven's eyes were then sparkling and he said.

"Holy crap, this is amazing!" Raven shouted. "Where did you learn how to cook, Chung?!"

"Well my mother taught me cooking, and over time I got really good at it. However due to my father's past state. I had to learn in secret because cooking wasn't a skill for a prince. However, since saving my father. From the Dark El, he didn't mind if I did what I want. So I mastered cooking at the end of the summer." I responded.

"But still, that's quite an accomplishment. To make foods taste, very heavenly." Raven replied.

Just then Ara popped in, and said. "Chung, what are you doing eating Eve's Lunch?" She then glared at Eve.

"Wait Ara, you got it all wrong I..." Just before I could say anything, Ara then replied.

"Eve, I challenge you to a cook-off. Winner will have Chung." She shouted.

"I'm not a item!" I shouted.

"Don't bug into this." Both of them yelled. Suddenly the males of the school, began to create even more dark aura.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the academy cook-off. I'm your host Aisha Mikasaki."Aisha responded.

"And i'm your co-host, Elsword BladeHeart." Elsword appeared.

"Since, when did you became co-host!" I shouted again.

"Meh, I got bored so I decided, to take up something interesting. He replied.

"Alright here are the rule, the two contestant, have an hour. To prepare a dish for Chung. In those hours, we set up a bunch of ingredients for you to use." Aisha replied.

"Umm, Aisha is it alright to use all of the school's ingredients?" I asked.

"Yeah Raven told me its alright." She responded.

"As the girls started cooking the food, I try to find a window. But they were all sealed with metal.

"Since when did you have the time, to install these!" I shouted.

"Since last year." Aisha replied. I then took out my gauntlet, and summoned a grenade, and try to blast the window open. But it didn't work.

"I forgot to mention that its, sword, grenade, magic, gun, cannon, etc. proof." Aisha replied.

"I can see that!" I yelled.

As an hour past, Eve and Ara finish cooking.

Eve, showed me her work and it was amazing. It was a custard tart pie. I sampled it and replied.

"It's really good." Eve blushed a little. Then Ara slammed her work on the table.

"Here try mine." Ara replied. I looked at the dish and it was a live pig, tied together. I panick and then fainted.

"The winner is Eve!" Aisha responded.

"What!" Ara shouted.

"But he fainted, before he could even try my food." She replied.

"Yeah Chung, did that the last time he saw things being serve to him. Live" Aisha replied.

~Few hours later~

I then woke up in the infirmary, and saw that school was already over. I hurried home. When I got there and enter I saw Eve.

"Good evening master." She said. When I saw here, she was wearing an apron, with her swimsuit on.

I then got a bloody nose.

"Eve what the hell." I asked, as my nose continues to bleed.

"Oh Ophelia, told me that you're into this stuff." She replied.

"I am not!" I responded. Anyway just get changed in your pajamas. As I run up to my room continuing to bleed.

"Phew, that was too close for comfort." As I headed downstairs, I saw Eve. She was holding something. When I looked at it closely, It was the pendant.

"So she kept it. close to her. All this time?" I thought. Eve then notice me and said.

"Oh hi Chung, can't sleep." Eve responded.

"Its not that." I responded. "I just wanted to meditate, thats all. But since you're here, I guess we can talk. As I sat down next to her.

"So how's your father?" She asked.

"My father's all right. It just the Dark el, that consume him. As long as he doesn't transform, he'll be fine." I responded. "Truth be taken, i'm actually starting to bond with my father. After all these years."

She then smiled.

"Well i'm tired, i'm going to bed. Suddenly Eve, ran up to me and said.

"Do you mind, if I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, blushing.

"I told her, sure I don't mind." I replied.

As I laid down in my bed. Eve fell asleep immediately. As I looked at her, I started to blush.

After a while, I fell asleep as well. Hoping that the next day, won;t be a hell.

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3: A lesson from, Our parents?

Ch.3 A lesson from, our parents?!.

As school was about to end, Ms. Stella then responded.

"Alright class tomorrow's Parent's and Student day. Make sure to bring your parent's to this exciting day." She replied.

As me and Eve went home, I asked

"So who are you going, to bring Eve?" I asked.

"Probably, my mother." She responded.

"Maybe, i'll ask my father." I replied.

As I called the castle, I asked if I may speak to my father.

"Hey dad, its me." I replied.

"Chung, hello what is it?" He asked politely.

"I was wondering, if you could come to my school tomorrow." I asked.

"Sure, I would like to." He replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He then hung up.

~The Next Day~

I saw a bunch of adults, who were attending the Parent's and Student's day event. When I got to class. I saw Eve.

"Eve so you got to school earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, also I like you to meet my mother." She said. Her mother had silver hair, just like eve and a hazel eye.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chung your daughter's boy-..." Just before I could say anything. Ara then jump on me.

"Eve who is this?" Her mother replied.

"Just some random, person that stalks Chung." She responded.

"Get off!" I yelled. Just then, a figure that looked, like her, but had a fox tail. Appeared.

"Nice to meet you, Chung. Or should I say future son-in-law." She replied. I then replied,

"Actually, miss i'm dati..." I replied.

"He forgot what, the date was that's it." Ara closed my mouth. However, the two mother's glared at each other.

"Alright, can somebody, explain what's going on?" I asked. Just before, anyone can say anything. I heard drumbeat. Then a guard said.

"Presenting Master, Sekier." Hey shouted. As everyone crowded around, including the parent's hoping to get my father's autograph. I then walked out and greeted my father.

"Hello father." I smirked.

"Good day to you, Chung." He responded, with a smile on his face.

I then saw Elsword, greeting my father.

"Good day to you, your majesty." He responded politely.

"I've seen you, taken good care. Of my son Elsword." My father replied.

"Yes sir." Elsword replied back. Aisha then whispered to me and said,

"Hey where's Elsword parent's?" She asked.

"They both pass away." I told her.

"Oh i'm sorry to hear that." Aisha replied.

"No worries, Elsword was over that 7 years ago, his father was the former red knight captain, and died in a war." Since then, the Seiker family, supported him." He asked.

As the day continued, Eve and Ara parent's both continued to glared.

"Hey do you know why their glaring, at each other?" I asked.

"Its either that they, known each other from the past. Or they just hate each other, for the other one to be the fiance and the girlfriend thing." Eve responded.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was just guessing."

Suddenly Eve's mother stood up, grabbed Remy and Shot a laser, at Ara mother.

"Holy crap, why did you do that?!" I replied.

"What are you doing here, anyway Alonua?" Eve's mother responded.

"Simple, attending the parent's and student day event." She replied.

"Now you two, calm down." I replied. But they didn't listen, to me and continue with their argument.

"How dare you." Ara mother shouted. The two then started a humongous fight, that destroyed half of the school.

"Somebody, stop those two!" I shouted. My father then ran up and summon two cannons and launch, some mana and stunned the two.

"That's enough you two. I suggest you stop." My father replied. As I saw the two stunned on the ground.

Suddenly Eve's mother, got up and her eyes widen.

"Wait Calen, is that you?" She replied.

"Wait, a minute. Proto is that you?!" My dad responded.

"Oh my god, Calen is that you?!" Ara's mom replied.

"Hey Alonua." He responded.

"Dad, you know these two?" I asked.

"Wait a minute, Calen do you know him?" Eve's mother asked.

"Oh, this is my son Chung." He responded.

"What, your son!" Both of them replied.

"I don't get it." I responded. Just then Elsword popped out and said, "Oh your father must, be their classmates, from this academy."He replied.

"Oh, that would explain it." I responded. As I saw the two crowd around my dad.

"I'm also, going to take a guess, that my mother use to have a crush on your dad." Eve replied.

"Mine too." Ara replied.

"Chung, help me." My father moaned.

"Not, until you explain everything about your past." I asked.

"Alright fine." As he started telling me in his own perspective.


	4. Chapter 4:Captive Aisha, Elsword to

**Warning: This chapter has, Elsword X Aisha moments. If you have problem with this, then don't read this chapter. Otherwise enjoy.**

Ch.4: Captive Aisha, Elsword to the rescue?

Chung's POV

Just when, I was about to listen to my father story. I heard a scream. It was Aisha mother's.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

"Mrs. Mikasaki, what it was wrong?" Elsword asked.

"A-Aisha, she's been kidnapped, they wrote a letter of ransom." She replied. Elsword, then started to read the letter.

"Dear, Elsword. If you wish to see Aisha again, you will bring me, a million ED at these coordinates." The letter said. Elsword eyes started to widen.

"I have enough money, to pay off..." Just before I finish my line, Elsword replied.

"No, i'll go alone." Elsword replied.

"But, Elsword." I replied.

"I'll be fine, as long as I remember your training. I think i'll be okay." Elsword smirked. He left, immediately, holding a bag filled with random stuff.

Elsword's POV

While I was walking, to the location. I then started to talk to Cornwell.

"You seem depressed." Cornwell said.

"Well, if it weren't for you. Pumping dark el, into me." I responded. Cornwell then responded.

"Hey about Chung." Cornwell asked.

"Yes, what about him." I responded.

"He has the power, of a spirit called 'Freitunir'. correct?" Cornwell asked.

"Yeah, however he never actually uses his full strength." I replied.

"Well, perhaps its because of Freitunir curse." Cornwell said. As I was about to ask, Cornwell. I arrived at my destination.

As I walked, inside the building. I started calling out.

"Hello, anybody here?" I responded. Just when I walked in the middle of the room. A hook chain, stab me in the leg.

"Arggh, dammit!" I replied.

"Well, well ,well. If it isn't, leader of the Red knight's, Elsword Bladeheart." The voice responded.

"Wait, a minute I know that voice." I thought.

"When I looked up, it was my older brother, Elsren." Unlike, my elder sister Elsa. Elsren always had a grudge against me, ever since I became the leader of the Red Knights.

"Elsren, but how?" I asked.

Elsren, had a rune slayer hairstyle, and had light red eyes.

"I should have deserved, to be the Red Knight Captain!" Elsren shouted. "But then, you came along and intentionally. Stole my title away from me!" He yelled.

"I earned that title, because I wasn't good or skilled. But of all the hardships, knight's and my compassion to them. You only care about yourself, and never actually cared for anyone." I replied.

"How dare you!" Elsren shouted. And kicked me.

"Elsword noo!" Aisha cried.

"Who, says you can talk back!" Elsren replied, as he kept stomping on me. As I tried to reach my sword. Elsren knocked me out. Leavin me unconscious.

~Moments Later~

I woke up, seeing that my hands were tied, against a pillar. Just then my brother came up to me and said,

"Remember the day, when I was suppose to become captain. That you were still a sword's knight, like every other pathetic trainee." He said.

"I remember that day, like yesterday." I said. " The day I became a lord knight. "

~7 years ago~

I was in a carriage, with my sister Elsa. I asked my sister where I was going.

"Elsword, starting today you're going to be a Red Knight." She responded. My eyes widen, I had always dream of becoming one of them. Now today was the day.

When we got there, I looked very amazed. I saw everything, I thought it would be for me.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked.

"Its amazing!" I responded. Just then, Elsren appeared, standing in front of me.

"Big bro!" I replied.

"What is it, Elsword?" He asked.

"One day, I wish to become as powerful as you!" I responded. He then turned around and said.

"Hmmph, with the way you are, you'll never reach my level." He smirked and walked off.

I was disappointed, to hear him say that. But Elsa was there for me, when I needed cheering up. I began to train, I gotten better day after day.

As the years passed by, Me, Elsren, and one of the other recruits, were given a task. We were to hunt down a monster, that was supposed to summon a black hole. When we reached there, my brother had attacked it from behind. And I attacked from the front.

When we were finish it up, its body landed on the recruit.

"Help me" He shouted.

"Big brother, we got to help him, the place is about to collapse ." I said. Right when I was to about to get him out, my brother responded,

"Elsword, leave him behind." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's people, like those that will always be on your way. When you're becoming strong." He said. My eyes started to widen, with fear.

"How could you say, that!" I shouted.

"I knight, always make sacrifices. To become stronger" He said.

"I knight, never leaves behind a knight. Even if it means to risk their lives." I responded back.

"Hmmph, you're just pathetic." He responded. As my brother left. When he got back to the camp, the captain asked, where we I was.

"He told him, that I was dead." But just as, he was about to say that, I came back carrying the recruit back.

"Elsword!" The captain said.

"I thought, you were dead." He responded.

"Sir, Elsword saved my live." The recruit said. The captain was shocked, he said that it was the first time, a knight rescued another. Even if it means the cost of their live. Suddenly the captain put his knee down, and bow down to me. Soon the entire knight's bow down to me except my brother.

"Elsword, for your act, of your compassion to save another soldier. We dubbed you the Lord Knight, may your action in the future, may be a great one. Trainee, or should I say, Captain." He said.

Just then, my brother grabbed out his sword and was about to attack me. Right before he was going to hit me, Elsa came and deflected his attack, using Cornwell.

"Elsren Bladeheart, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Elsa responded.

"This scrawny brat, doesn't deserve to be captain." Elsren said. It was the first mean thing, that he said to me.

"Elsren, by attempting to assassinate a Captain, and act of treason. I hereby exile you, from Ruben" Elsa said.

"Fine, this place wasn't even worth my time." Elsren said, as he walked away never to be seen again.

~Present~

"So, how does it feel to be in my position. Right now?" Elsren said.

"Hmmph, sorry but I have another trick. Up my sleeve." I then summoned cornwell.

"No way, Cornwell too. He Chosed you next!" My brother shouted. Cornwell then cut the rope and I then, grabbed him started to land strikes on Elsren.

I kept swinging around my sword and Cornwell. Until Elsren fell down to the ground.

"Grr, damm you" He said.

"This is the only time i'll spare you, next time you attacked. I won't be so easy." I said. As he started to run away.

I then untie Aisha, from her rope. Then she hugged me.

"Elsword, I was so scared!" She said, while crying.

"Don't worry, i'm here." As I continued, comforting Aisha.

~To be Continued~


	5. Chapter 5: Chung's Dark Side?

Chapter 5: Chung's Dark Side?!

Chung's POV

I saw Elsword coming back. Everyone was so happy that Elsword, came back with Aisha.

"Thank you, Elsword. For bringing our Daughter back." Ms. Mikasaki replied.

"No problem." Elsword responded. As the day continued, everyone did enjoy and recreative stuff. First for P.E, was a duel against parent's.

"Chung, don't hold back." My father replied, wearing a gauntlet.

"I expect, nothing less from you. Old man" I replied. As the battle started, are battle ended up in a draw, due to our equal power.

Next, was Alchemy. I saw Eve's and her mother, make a delicious meal. Me and my father, enjoyed it. But when Ara and her Mother, presented their meal. We saw a live pig and her piglets as well.

I fainted, however my dad barfed.

When the day ended. All the parent's said goodbye to their kids.

"Eve, when I come back. Make sure, to win Chung for yourself only." Eve's mother replied.

"Don't lose Ara, I lost Calen. To Yuminua(Chung's mother, to be exact), but you'll win Chung's heart for sure." She replied.

As the two left, my father replied,

"Thanks, Chung for inviting me, to this amazing day." Father replied.

"I actually enjoyed it, in the first 16 years in my life. Hanging out with you." I replied. My father then smiled happily and then left.

It was getting dark, so me and Eve went back home. I then instantly, went up my room and fall asleep. Man i'm am exhausted. As I fallen asleep, I started to dream.

~Inside Dream~

I woke up in my dream plain and saw somebody. It was Fretnuir.

"Well Chung, so glad to finally meet you." Fretnuir said.

*Gulp* "Your Fretnuir, spirit of the Seiker's armour. I said.

"That's right." He responded. "And the reason why, I appear in your dream is because your in danger." He said.

"What, do you mean in danger?"

"The dark el" Fretnuir said.

"The dark el what?" I asked him. Just then a glob of darkness. Started to swallow me slowly.

"The darkness, will consume you." Fretnuir replied.

"Why do you mean by that?" I yelled, while struggling to get out of the glob.

"Your father, gone insane. Now you will go insane, as well." He said. As I continued yelling at him.

"Fretnuir, Fretnuir, answer me." The glob fully swallowed me."

~End of dream~

I woke up, panicking on my bed.

"Oh god, it was all a dream." I replied. Suddenly I felt something soft. When I turned I saw Eve asleep next to me.

"Ahhhh!" I immediately took my hand out, of Eve's breast. Then she woke up.

"Chung, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I replied, panicking.

"You weren't thinking of doing anything, to me were you?" She said.

"No, not at all. Suddenly. I stopped moving, when I regain consciousness, my eyes were demonic blue. I then grabbed Eve, and was on the top of her.

"Chung?!" Eve blushed heavily.

I then nipped, Eve's neck and began to drink, some of her blood.

"Ohhhh, Chung. Please... don't." Eve moaned.

Then my eyes were back to an innocent blue. And when I looked. I saw my mouth, had Eve's blood.

"Oh god..." I said.

I then sat down, and covered my face.

"Chung, are you alright?" Eve asked.

"Eve stay back, i'm a monster!" I said.

"I've accepted, a demon's contract. The dark el, is now consuming me." I said.

"Chung, calm down." Eve said. I then started to lose control again.

"Eve please, forgive me." I said. My eyes then turn back to a demonic blue.

"Why, hello there Eve." The other me Smirked.

"Chung, what happened. To you?!" Eve replied. I then started to laugh.

"Hahaha, you're right. I'm not the actual Chung, you know. I'm his alter ego. His dark side." I said.

"Chung's, dark side?!" Eve replied.

"Yep, so as long as i'm around. I'll be thirsty, for blood. Your blood to be exact." "I may also, do things, that Chung. Wouldn't forgive himself for." I said.

"Until then, i'll see you tomorrow." My dark side smirked. Then he disappeared. Returning my regular spirit back.

"Chung, Chung!" Eve cried.

"Eve, i'm so sorry." I replied.

"Its alright, whatever happens i'll be there with you." She replied. I then kissed Eve and felled asleep wit her.

"I just hope, this new me. Doesn't take over my whole body."I thought.

~To be continued~


	6. Chapter 6: The crossroad

Ch.6: The crossroad, between Light and Darkness.

As me and Eve, hurry to school. Eve started to cuddling me.

"I'll make sure, to find a way to help you." Eve replied.

"Eve."I responded.

"Well, you two feel cuddly, in the morning." A similar voice replied.

As we looked, it was me, but my dark side, however.

"What are you doing, dark Chung." I replied.

"Don't call, me dark chung, call me Freud." He replied.

"Wait, how are you..." Eve replied.

"Surprise, I'm able to take physical form. As long as I suck a person's blood." Freud replied.

"Well anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Starting today, i'm attending your school. As a sophomore." He replied.

"Wait what?!"

Freud, had a similar hairstyle(Deadly Chaser, hairstyle.) However his eyes were much darker. As we enter class, he introduce himself.

"Hello, my names Freud Seiker, please to meet your acquaintance." He responded.

"Oh, it seems. That we have another royalty." Ms. Stella replied.

"Why, don't you take a seat next to your brother, Chung" She replied.

"Psst Chung, I didn't know you had a brother." Elsword replied. I whispered back and said,

"He's not, that's Fretnuir in his physical form." I replied.

"What is he doing here." Elsword replied.

"I'm not sure." I replied. Right after, homeroom. Girls started to surround Freud, like crazy.

"So, why haven't you attend Veldar Academy. At first?" A girl replied.

"I, went to an all boy's school. Because of what would happen, right now." He replied.

"What, types of girls. Are you interested in?" Another girl replied.

"I don't have a type i'm interested in." He responded.

I grabbed, Fretnuir hand, and ran out of the homeroom.

"Wait, Freud's, not into that, is he?" A girl replied.

As we ran out, I yelled at him and said,

"What are you thinking, we can't raise your popularity." I said.

"What, can I say. I'm just good with the ladies." He said.

"Well, just get back into my body." I said.

"Fine." He responded. He then turned into a spirit, like figure and then I absorb him.

"Ahh." I grunted, as my put hand onto my chest.

"I knew it, you aren't ready. To fully control your powers." Fretnuir replied.

"Shut up, I can do this." I said, as I walked grunting to class.

When, I reached class. I barely could stand.

"Hey Chung, something wrong?" Elsword replied.

I then fell down unconscious.

"Hey, Chung, Chung, Chung?!" Elsword replied.

Eve's POV

As I walked down, the hallway. I saw an ambulance. When I saw who the person was, my eyes widen.

"Chung!" I replied.

"Miss, stay back." A doctor said.

"No, Chung needs me." I shouted. I kept complaining, until they finally let me through. I saw Chung, laying down on the bed.

"What happened, Elsword?" I replied.

"He's in a coma." Elsword replied.

"What, for how long?" I replied.

"For, a month." He said.

"No, please no. I don't want to lose him. Chung wake up!" I cried. I then stopped after a while, and said, "Chung, wherever you are. Please come back quickly."

Chung's POV

I woke up, in a grass-like plain.

"Where am I?" I said.

"Your, in the Seiker training plain." Fretnuir replied.

"Well, get me out of here then." I said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He said.

"Starting today, I'm going to train you to control me. Fully."

"But, last year. I had full control of you."

"You only manage to have control, of the basics of my power."He replied.

"You will have two choices, on what you want to learn." I said.

"Once, you learn the first, you can't go back on using the other one. Until, next year."

"You can choose to control the powers of my Light el, however you'll be more vulnerable to my Dark El, when you return. Or if you want to try something new, you can always, the power of the Darkness, and you'll have more resistance to my Dark el, however you'll hunger for more of Eve's blood, so choose wisely.

As I think, about what I said. I finally decided. I then said.

"I choose..."

~To be continued~

**Night: Hey guys, thats it for this chapter.**

**Night: For the next chapter, I'll you guys decide. Which one Chung wants to master first. At the end of the day or something, I'll choose which one has the most reviews. And start creating the next chapter as fast I can.**

**Thank you. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Darkness Within

**Night: Alright, you guys, finally decided on which el. Chung would mastered and you said, "Darkness". So here. enjoy :)**

**Btw, Elsword still is a Lord knight, He just has the power to summon Conwell**

Chapter 7: The darkness within.

I chose, to learn darkness. "If its true, that I can resist the dark el. Then bring it on." I said.

Fretnuir, started to smirk.

"Your choice." He said. He then toss me, dark el crystal at me.

"Absorb, the power of the crystal, then will begin your training." He responded.

As I drain the crystal's energy, I started to feel the darkness, pulsing through my body. Then I started to feel pain.

"Grr!" I grunted. I continued to resist the pain, and constantly drain the energy. As I continue. My el started to change into a pure grey color. My eyes, had a void-blue color in them. I was also, transforming into my armor.

My armours color was a dark grey. It had a red void-like trim flowing through my armour. When I finish, draining the crystal's energy. I realize that my cannon, had evolved into a weapon, I never seen before. It had a cannon-like base. But a sharp void- blade at the tip. What else was surprising was that my right gauntlet, was a claw. That look like it was ready to strike.

"Surprise?" Fretnuir replied.

"I feel, much more powerful." I said, in a demonic voice.

"So, you want to explain what this weapon does?" I asked

"Ahh, yes. The cannon, has been amplified to be able to shoot and summon swords, even if you're not using it." He replied.

"The claw, allows you to strike enemies. And the best features it allows, you to drain your opponent's energy." He replied.

I was, surprise. I looked at myself. And said,

"So, if I use my full strength, I won't have to worry of the dark el, draining me?" I said.

"Yeah, however there's change's to your powers." Fretnuir replied.

"For one, you won't be able to use any of your light el weapons." He said.

"The cannon, requires dark el. To use however thankfully, You'll mainly use your claw in close-quarter combat. He said.

"Finally, I added something called the soul system." He said.

"If you manage to capture, any soul i'll be happy to use them to upgrade your weapon strength and also give you new powers." He replied.

"But if you're really, eager. You can steal your allies lifeforce, to increase your strength." He replied.

"I only, want the power, to protect my friends." I responded.

"So, how long will this training session be?" I asked.

"Two, spirit year. Its equivalent to one month in the human realm." He said.

"Plus, you won't age. Due to you leaving your physical body." He said.

"Alright lets begin." I said.

And so, the long training session began.

~A month later~

I woke up, in the school hospital. I look into the mirror, and saw my eyes. I no longer had my innocent look. For now. Just then the door opened, I turn around and saw Eve.

"Chung!" Eve cried, she then hugged me.

"Oh, hey Eve." I replied quietly.

"Idiot, where have you been?" She said. She then let go of me.

"Sorry, my spirit drifted somewhere else." I said.

"Well, don't ever do that again." She said.

I then looked, at her and then, I held her.

"Chung?!" Eve replied.

"Forgive me Eve, but your blood is so tempting." As I nipped Eve's neck.

"Ahh!" Eve moaned.

"That, was delicious!" I said.

"Wait, Chung is that actually you who's speaking to me?" She said.

"Yep, its me." I said. Then Eve slapped me.

"Hey, wats was that for?!" I said.

"Why, in the hell did you suck my blood!" Eve shouted.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" I replied. As we continue arguing, the gang came in, with a smile on their faces.

"Chung, your back!" Elsword replied. Elsword then came out and gave me a big hug. Then everybody started, to jump in and gave me a hug.

"Grr." I grunted in pain.

"Chung, are you alright." Eve replied.

"I'll be fine, just a little dark el." I said.

"Wait a minute, Chung what do you mean?" Elsword replied.

"I sort, of unleash, the power of the dark powers, of Fretnuir." I said.

"But why, Dark el's are bad?" Aisha asked.

"I decided to use this power, so I that I could have more resistance. To dark el." I said.

"I'll be fine, just as long as I get some rest." I said.

When I got home, I laid down and looked back, on what Fretnuir told me.

~Flashback~

"Well, you're ready." Fretnuir said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Listen, Chung when you get back you're on your own. I won't be with you, since you mastered using dark el and its alchemy. He said.

"Don't worry, as long as we, establish. You and me can contact each other, from our worlds." Fretnuir smiled.

"Right, Fretnuir. I'll see you later." As I headed back to the human realm.

~End of Flashback~

I then woke up in the middle of the night, and decided to use the powers of Dark El alchemy. To create some new weapons.

I sat down on my table, and worked on creating two pistol, one's that would use the could use dark el as ammo. I thought, of adding a mod system, that allowed me to change my pistol part's.

I then saw Eve in front of my room door. As I continue to work.

"So, Eve are you still mad at me. For sucking your blood?" I asked.

"No, I understand. Since you drain all that Dark el, that you would need something. To calm your nerve." She said.

I then stopped working. And decided to sit on the rooftop, with Eve and talked.

"So, what happen. While I was unconscious?" I asked Eve.

"Well, Elsword and Raven created a new team for, a new sport called "Battle Royale."

"Battle Royale?" I said.

"Yeah, the sport became popular. In just one month, Eve said."

I thought, that it was the perfect opportunity. To try out my new power.

"Alright, it's decided. I'm joining the team." I responded.

"Wait, you should think about it. I mean you only just regain consciousness today." She said.

"Relax, i'll be fine, besides I need to practice my new power, so that I can stabilize them." I said.

"Alright, I guess." Eve said.

~The next day~

"What?! Your serious!" Elsword yelled.

"Yeah, I wanna join your Battle Royale team." I said.

"Well, okay but on one condition's. You can join if you can beat me." Elsword responded.

"Don't think, i'm like the Elsword you use to know, i've grown stronger ever since." Elsword replied.

We then got on our battle stance. I still had my canon sheathed.

"Hey, aren't you going to draw out, your cannon?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said. As the battle began Elsword, Charge towards me. I dodged and countered him, with a windmill.

"Wow, you countered me using, your own physical body. Usually you wouldn't do that?!" Elsword replied.

"Alright then, Chung I won't go easy on you know." Elsword then, summon multiple Conwell."

*whistle* "Wow, so you're able to summon more than one Conwell. I'm impressed" I said.

I then ran toward Elsword, He then shoots his Conwell, at me. But I dodged them, with my acrobatic techniques, I learned from the Spirit realm.

"What the?!" Elsword said. I then summoned a sword, from my canon. I then grabbed the sword and pointed, at Elsword face nearly. About to hit him.

"Do you yield?" I said, to Elsword. He then put his sword down and responded,

"Dammit, I thought. I had you." Elsword replied depressed. He then sat down on the ground and thinked, about what he did wrong.

"Chung, that was impressive. I never seen you fight like that." Raven replied.

"Me too." Elsword replied.

"I thought, you'd always use your weapons to attack, now you run up towards, me like a maniac and stick a sword right up my face."

"Well, if I told you. I wouldn't think you guys would believe me." I said.

"Honestly, Chung. The way you fought would at least, take double the amount of time, to learn if you teach it, to yourself." Elsword replied.

Well, i've actually trained with Fretnuir, for the past month. In the spirit realm. I thought to myself, embarrassed. I learn battle techniques, that regular human's couldn't learn. Now I use skills, that require me to use less. Of my dark power.

"Alright, your in." Elsword said.

"Thanks." I said.

After school, was finish. I headed home, and saw Eve sleeping on the couch.

"Jeez, Eve. You were really waiting for me." I said. I carried Eve bridal style, to her room and layed her down on her bed. I walked out of her room, and decided to modify, my claw.

A dark mist, appeared in my hand and in a flash, it disappeared. Showing my claw.

I worked on my claw, almost the whole nite. And then I fallen asleep knocked out.

~To be continued~


	8. Chapter 8: Chung, the princess of Hamel?

Ch.8 Chung, the princess of Hamel?

Eve's POV

I woke up hearing a scream.

"AHHH!"

I heard it, coming from Chung's room. When I opened the door, I saw a girl, that had long blonde-hair and a void-blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Huh, Eve its me Chung." She replied.

"Wait what!" I shouted

Chung's POV

It took me awhile, to sort things with Eve.

"So, let me guess this straight. Your a girl, because you've been working with dark alchemy. You accidentally, trigger a chemical reaction. That caused you switch your gender." Eve said.

"Yep." I replied.

"Well, how are we going to explain this to the gang?" I asked. Just then, Elsword came in.

"Hey Chung, if you want to I can..." Suddenly, he started to blush.

"Awwww." He stuttered.

"Oh, hi my name is Ching." I replied.

"Oh hi, n-names Elsword." He replied. "Well, I best be going." He said. As he, walked out of Eve's house.

"Why, did you do that?" Eve replied.

"If Elsword, found out I turned into a girl. He will faint." I responded.

"Right now, we need to focus on finding a formula. To revert me back to normal." I said.

"Wait, what about school?" Eve said.

"Crap, your right. I'm supposed to meet Elsword. For a Battle Royale meeting." I said.

"Well, guess I can transform. Into my armour, that way he won't see me.

"Good idea. Eve replied.

We then walked, to school. I was dressed up, in one of Eve's school uniform. I was embarrassed. The prince of Hamel, is now the princess. I thought.

When we got there, every boy in class. Stared at me. I started to shook.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ms. Stella replied.

"I-I'm Chung's sister, Ching Seiker." I replied nervously. "I came to this school, for one day. To see how he's doing." I responded.

Everybody, in class started to ask me question.

"What's your type of guys?" One of the male said.

"What, does it feel's like to be the Princess of Hamel?" A female said.

I started to shake nervously. I then blurted out,

"I have to use the bathroom!" As I ran out of the Classroom. I then ran out the middle of the field.

"Jeez, why do I deserve this?" I thought. "Anyway, i'll transform and meet Elsword."

As I transform, my armour look different.

"What, the hell. My armour changed as well. It looks more feminine. Crap I gotta get out of here." As I ran, I saw Elsword.

"Huh, Chung that you." He responded.

"Crap, I was still in my armour." I thought.

"There, you are. We've been waiting for you." He said.

"By the way, I saw your sister. She was a nice girl." He said.

I then couldn't handle it, I then shot him, with a mana explosion and ran back to Eve's house.

~Hours later~

I finally, found the formula. And return myself, back to my regular male self. I was relieved. I then walked outside. And saw, the whole class in the front door.

"Chung, please let me go out with your sister." The male's said.

I then closed the door. And Eve came by.

"Who's at the door?" Eve replied.

"Oh, nobody." I replied.

~To be continued~

Night: Yeah I know, this is a short chapter. I was out of ideas. For female Chung, but I have other good ideas.


	9. Chapter 9: Eve's Dream, A dark omen

**Night: Hi for those, who were wondering what would happen, If chung. Would turn into a demon, I write another short chapter. Enjoy.**

Ch.9 Eve's dream, A dark omen.

Eve's POV

I woke up, somewhere that was dark and cold. I sat down in the middle of the darkness. Knowing that nobody will save me. Then a figure appeared right in front of me. I looked up it was Chung. But he was different. He had grey hair. His eyes were also blood red, and had a demon tail.

"Chung, is that you?" I asked.

He then replied,

"That's right." He replied.

"What, happened to you?" I asked.

"Hahaha, don't you see Eve. This is the real me." His expression started to look evil.

"Chung, snap out of it. This is not you." I said. He then pushed me away.

"I don't need you." He replied.

"What?" I responded.

"I don't need you anymore! Hahahaha" He shouted and laughing evilly. He then grabbed me with his claw, and put me against the wall.

"Chung, stop it. Your hurting me." I moaned, in pain.

"Hahaha, I enjoy you suffering." He said.

"And, know you'll suffer just like our friends." He said. Then dead corpses appeared. When I looked closely. My eyes widen. It was Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Raven.

"They're..." I paused.

"Dead, that's right. I killed them, I know what you're thinking you monster. How could you I thought you were there friend." He said, in a demonic tone.

"And now, you'll soon, join them." He said, as he put me down on the then pointed his cannon, at me.

"Goodbye, Eve." He then smirked. And shot me. Blood was flowing everywhere. I saw his face. He had lost all sanity. And now i'm about to die.

I then woke up. Terrified in fear. I then started to breath heavily.

"What, was that?" I thought, while being scared.

I then thought to myself, "Is that, what Chung's going to be in the future?" I then remembered his face. He had a insane face. It had no emotion, only wanting to create bloodshed. I couldn't bear to think. Of what would happen, if that were to actually happen. I then started crying.

"Eve, are you alright?" I asked. I saw Chung, he still had his characteristics. Blond hair, blue eyes. And had a kind heart.

"Chung, it was horrible. I dreamt that you changed." I said.

Chung's eyes started to widen, and turned away from me.

"Was it about me, turning into a demon?" He said.

I nodded my head and replied,

"Crap, then its true. What you saw was an omen." He said.

"An omen?" I said.

"Sooner, or later the person. You saw me will come true." He responded.

"However, not everything in omens are true." He said. He then walked out in my room. With a dark looked in his face.

I continued to think, what would happen if Chung, were to become one. "Would he kill me?" I thought. As I continued to think, I fell asleep and thought to myself,

"I have to calm, Chung told me. It was an omen, a dark omen." I thought,

As I fell asleep, still crying.

~To be continued~


	10. Chapter 10:Battle Royale

Ch.10 Battle Royale Tournament, Elsword unexpected transformation?

Chung's POV

Today, was the day of the battle tournament. Me, Raven, and Elword. Were ready for anything. We then traveled to Altera, were the tournament pre-semi's were being held.

During the trip to Altera, Elsword seem depressed.

"Something, wrong Elsword?" I replied.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry I space o-out." He stuttered. I then remember, that if we manage to beat the pre-semi. We would, be facing against Team Solace. Elsa's team.

~Flashback~

"Hey guys, were in!" I shouted.

"Alright, so who are we up against?" He replied.

"Were, against a team called. Darkness Reside's. The team member's are, King nasod, Crow Rider,and Elsren. Wait Elsren?!" I replied.

Elsword's eyes widen, his face then turned into a gloom. He then replied.

"So, who are fighting in the final?" He asked.

"Were, fighting against Team Solace, the member's are Noah, Lime, and... Elsa!" I shouted.

Elsword, then hit his fist. On a table.

"So, this is what you're planning sis!" He shouted. He then left the room depressed.

Elsword POV

I walked down the school, hallway filled with anger. I then accidentally bumped, into Aisha.

"Sorry Aisha." I said. As I gave her a hand.

"No problem." She said. "Hey what's with the glum look on your face?" She said happily.

"Its nothing." I said.

"Also, I have something to give you." She said. She then puts a charm on my wrist.

"It's an eastern charm, I heard it bring's whatever the charm says." She replied.

"So, what does it say?" I asked. She then came close, to my face and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed.

"It means Good luck and love." She said, while running away. Blushing heavily.

I then put a determine face and replied happily,

"Thanks Aisha, I have the confidence to now confront my older brother and elder sister." I said.

I then headed, back to the meeting room.

Chung's POV

Elsword, then opened. The door and replied,

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" He replied happily.

"Jeez, what changed your mind?" I said. He then started blushing, and replied,

"Umm, it just sort of confidence I build up." He seemed embarrassed, but I didn't mind about that.

"Alright, that let's do it!" I shouted.

~End of flashback~

We then finally, arrived in Altera. I saw a huge crowd, waiting from us. They were mostly from an academy, and we could see Eve, Aisha, and Rena. In one of them.

As we entered, the waiting room. I saw Elsword, dressing up in his Lord Knight armor, and Raven in his Blade master's. I however stayed in my school uniform.

"Hey Chung, aren't you going get changed?" Raven asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see." I replied.

As we entered the arena. I saw Elsren, smirking. Elsword then glared at him. We then heard the referee shouted.

"Alright, for the first match will have, the first representative of the tournament. To walk forward." He replied.

I then walked, into the battlefield. King Nasod, then walked in.

"So, you're the person, representing. Your team first, ha. You don't even look strong." He replied, mocking me.

I then laughed. "hahaha, is that so well bring it on." I replied.

As the match began, we took a battle stance. Nasod, kept readied, his weapon. I on the other hand kept my canon sheathed.

"Umm, Chung. Aren't you supposed to ready your weapon?" The reft said.

"Don't worry, I have a surprise." I responded.

The battle then started.

King nasod, then attacked me. But I then dodged it by jumping over.

"Hmph, that all you got." I replied chuckling.

"Damn, you!" He shouted, while trying to hit me.

I then slide, under him. And readied my cannon.

"You weren't even worth my time." I said. Suddenly my hair changed into a grey color, when attacking, I then shouted out,

"Shooting Star!" I then shot out 12 void-swords and it 1-hit ko-ed Nasod.

My hair, turn back into a blonde color. I then saw Eve, and saw her eyes widen. I then realized that my hair, turned white.

"No way, its already started." I thoughted, in fear.

"The winner, is Chung!" The reft shouted.

Everybody, was cheering with excitement. Except Eve. She had almost, saw me go through phase 1 of my demon form. Luckily I didn't.

I then sat down on the bench. And watched Raven's match, against Crow Rider.

I saw, that Crow Rider, copied Raven's stance.

Then the battle started.

Raven, then attacked. But Crow Rider countered it.

"Grr, damn that hurt." Raven replied.

They kept swinging their sword, Raven manage to get a few hits. On Crow Rider, but Crow Rider managed to do more.

Suddenly, Raven then fell of exhaustion.

"The winner, is Black Crow!." The reft said.

The crowd, went wild.

I then picked up Raven and put him on the bench, to rest.

"You did great, dude." I said. "Get some rest." I replied.

Finally, it was the final round. This round will determine, who will go to the finals. However the rules, were changed. The person loses, if they have all the stamina, exhausted entirely. Or until the person is unconscious. They also, changed the map. Of the arena into a sky tournament.

"Since, when in hell. Were you manage to build a sky arena." I shouted.

"Since, last month." The reft said.

I then sat in the corner gloomed.

Elsword's POV

"I finally, and up against my brother. Truly." I thought. Elsren, then chuckled. Like he's was waiting for this moment.

"I've been waiting, to get my revenge." He said. "Also, do you know why, this tournament. Was set up for." He asked.

I nodded my head, and said,

"I came, to show Elsa. That i'm stronger now. I don't even want to be the heir of the family." I responded. I then remembered what the family, told of the heir.

~4 years ago~

"Wait, so you're saying. That I can become heir, to the family if I beat my sister. I said.

"That's right." My grandfather replied.

"This ruled, been past down from our family from generation." He said. I then smirked.

"Sorry, gramps. Truth is I don't want to be heir." I said. "I'll live my live, the way I want." I smirked.

He then smiled. "Elsword, for over 30 generation's, the heir of our families. Were always males." He said.

"Your brother, has left the family. Because of his selfish deed and almost tried to killed you."

He said.

"And know, you refuse, to become our family's successor?" I asked.

"That's right, truth is I feel i'm not ready." I said.

"So next life, i'll be ready to take over the family." I said happily.

My grandfather smiled. "Very well, the choice is up to you." I then thanked my grandfather, and went back to Hamel.

~Present~

I readied my sword and Conwell at the same time.

"Remember, what I told you brother. This time I won't go easy on you." I said.

"Bring it on." He said.

The battle started.

I clashed my sword, with my brother's. He then struck me with a flame fist.

"Dammit, I forgot that he know's magic." I replied. I saw my wound, it wasn't that bad, so I continue fighting. My brother then summoned, a sword using magic.

The sword was spectral.

"A magic blade?! I thought that was impossible to mastered." I told my brother.

"Well, our knowledge has grown. So I finally able to master this technique." He said.

I then summoned multiple Conwell, and aimed them at my brother. My brother dodged the attacks. And striked my with the magic sword. I saw blood coming out of me. I was down on the ground. My brother then picked me up.

"Oh, no it looks like Elsword, going to lose!" The reft shouted.

I then saw my brother's face, no he was no longer, the brother I used to know. His hair had black on part of his hair. He had also, has the face to kill. I thought. He was about to strike. But then I grabbed his blade.

"What, the?" He said. I then smirked. Then I punched him. He was sent flying and he landed on his face.

"Wow, that punched it hurt a bit." He said.

"Don't worry, I can do better." I said. My armor, then transform. The metal plating's were now made of mythril. And my blade, turned into a blade of light.

"What the hell?" Elsren said.

"Hmph, i've been practicing this form for a while. But never perfected it." I replied. In a heroic tone.

"Grr, damn you." He yelled. I dodged the attack, and attack with unlimited blade. I attack with swift elegance. And finished him off. With a sandstorm.

I saw Elsren, as I revert back to my normal-self. He was down for the taking.

"And the winner is Elsword." The reft shouted.

The crowded shouted. Then Aisha, ran into the field.

"Elsword, congratulation. You're going to the finals." Aisha replied. I smirked and said,

"Thanks Aisha, I..." I then fell unciousuous and I was top of Aisha. She starting blushing.

"Elsword, get up you're hurting me." Raven and Chung carried me to the infirmary. I then was resting peacefully. Knowing that i'll soon fight, Elsa soon.

"Big sis, wait for me."

~To be countiuned~


	11. Chapter 11: A story of revenge pt1

Chapter 11: A story of revenge part 1

I was in the meeting room, with the whole it was mid December. We then discuss, what we're going to do. For charity. Suddenly I popped out and replied,

"How about a play?" I said.

"About what." Aisha asked.

"One of shakespeare, plays Hamlet." I said."We can, play it at the school theater." I said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Aisha said.

"Alright, its official. Were going to do a shakespeare play." Aisha responded.

"So, who going to play the parts?" I replied.

Everybody except Eve, stared at us.

"Why, are you guys looking at me and Eve like that." I replied, scared.

Suddenly Elsword and Raven grabbed, while Eve got grabbed by Aisha and Rena.

"Hey let me go!" I shouted.

Suddenly Elsword, pulled a full nelson on me and Raven having a prince costume.

"Put this on." Raven replied.

"I don't want to, I hate dressing up into fancy suits." I replied. They then forcibly put the costume on me. I was then gloomed.

I was wearing a suit with a tie, and a knight plating on top of me. Just like Elsword, but more elegant and had a lighter color.

I *sigh* wondering what Eve will look like. Then Aisha came in and said,

"She's ready." She replied. When I saw Eve, she was wearing a white dress, that had blue trimmed and was very cute.

I blushed a little.

"So how do I look?" Eve replied, blushing.

"You look amazing." I replied. Just then Ara, came in and shouted.

"Now, hold on. I want to play as Ophelia. Hamlet's lover!" She shouted.

"That's right hun." Ara's mother appeared.

"Huh, what. Are you doing here." I replied.

"Oh, I called your dad. And Eve's and Ara's mother to come." Aisha responded.

"You what?!" I said. Just then my father entered the room and replied,

"Hey Chung, I heard Aisha and I decid-." Just then his eyes widen with fear."

"Alonua, what are you doing here!" he shouted. He then started to run, but Ara's mother caught him.

"Oh, Calen I started to miss you." She said, while cuddling him.

"Ow, somebody help me." My father replied, struggling. Then a laser beam appeared and blast Ara's mother to the wall. When we looked it was Eve's mother.

"Don't you dare touch Calen." Eve's mother replied. She then walked up to my dad, and gave her hand.

"Thanks, Proto." He replied.

"Its no problem." She replied.

"So, as I was saying, I decided that I might help with your play. And contribute to it, by being one of the actors." Father responded.

"Me too." Eve's mother replied.

"Me three." Ara's mother replied.

Just as we're about to start, someone from Elsword past, walked in our classroom door.

"Hey Elsword." The feminine voice replied. When he turned around his eye widen, it was his sister Elsa.

"Sis, what are you doing here." Elsword, replied happily.

"I decided, that I might with the play." Elsa replied.

"Aisha, did you." Elsword said.

"Surprise!" Aisha responded.

Elsword, then started to cry with joy and hugged Aisha.

I then replied,

"Well, lets get started!" I shouted.

We then started working on the play. We practiced our part, and set up the stage. Then after a week, we were all ready.

~December 21st 6:00pm~

It was the day of the play, I was nervous. But I was excited at the same time.

Just then, The curtains open and the play started.

Raven was the narrator, and replied.

"Presenting a play from the 16th to 17th. Created by Shakespeare. I introduce Hamlet." He said in the microphone.

The crowd, then clapped. And the play started.

Night: Hi, please note. That the play I will be using the name of the character's of the story. For example Chung, is Hamlet. So I will say Hamlet However the appearance will still look the same. Enjoy

~In Hamlet's room~

I looked, at the face of my lover Ophelia(Eve). She was so beautiful. That I press my lips against hers.

~Outside the story~

"Woot, way to go Eve!" Eve's mother shouted.

My father had his face palmed in his face. While Ara's mother was sitting in the corner gloomed.

~Back in the play~

I continued kissing her. She then replied,

"Hamlet, I love you." She replied.

I then replied,

"I love you too, Ophelia." I replied. As we continued kissing, Horatio(Elsword), knocked on my door.

"Hamlet, open the door!" He shouted.

I then opened the door, and replied.

"Something, wrong Horatio?" I replied.

"I-its your father, while I was on guard duty. I saw your father, dead spirit." He replied.

My eyes widen. I then went back to my room and told Ophelia,

"My dear, I have to be off. Do not worry, I shall be back." I said.

As I traveled, to the abandon watchtower. I told Horatio to stay behind, when I entered, I saw my father.

"Father?!" I replied.

I then traveled up the stairs and saw him, in front of me.

"Hello, my dear son." he replied.

"Father, I thought you were dead." I replied.

"Yes, Son. It is true, but I was murder by your uncle Clad-."

~Outside the story~

The set broke down , and my father fell down unconscious.

"Rena, did you reinforce the walls, right?" Aisha asked.

"I thought you did it?" Rena said.

~Back to the story~

I walk downstairs and replied,

"Father, who did this to you?!" He then hold up a sign, that said, Your uncle Claudius(Raven) It said.

My eyes then turned to anger.

"Do not worry father, I shall have revenge for you." I replied.

I then walked out of the watchtower and saw Horatio waiting for me.


	12. Chapter 12: A story of revenge pt2

**Ch. 12: A story of revenge pt.2 The day I proposed to her**

**Eve's POV**

**~In the story~**

As I walked down the hallways, of my beloved home. I saw my sister Laertes(Elsa).

~Outside the story~

Why is Laertes a girl?" Chung replied.

"We didn't have enough male actors to play the part, so we had to make Leantres. A female for the story." Aisha replied.

~Back to the story~

"Ophelia, I have something to tell you." Laertes replied.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Its Hamlet, I want you to stay away from him." She replied.

"But why, dear sister?!" I asked.

"We have intel, that Hamlet might be the one, who killed the former King of Denmark." She replied.

"No, its not true." I replied lowly.

"Do you have an alibi, to defend Hamlet?" I asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then tell me." She asked.

"The day of his father murder. I was with him, at the castle garden. Sitting next to him and talking to him before and during his father's death." I replied.

"Is that true, than you will have to prove to me that you stand by him." She replied. "Give Hamlet, this letter before a month passed. If a messenger doesn't come to me before a month is up. I will slay Hamlet." She said.

I then nodded my head and ran out the castle as fast as I can. Getting on a horse and riding to the ferry. Hoping to get to England in time.

**Chung's POV**

I had traveled to England due to a request of my childhood friends Rosencrantz(Aisha), asking for assistance for a play he written called, _The Murder of Gonzago._ I had also thought that this play might, be helpful to make Claudius confess easily. When I got to the theater I saw Rosencrantz setting up the play.

"Ahh, Hamlet. Good to see you." She replied.

"What, is it thee. What to talk?" I asked.

"Well, my play is very important. Since the King Claudius and Queen Gertrude(Rena). Are going to attend this play. Not to mention, that you'll play the most important part." She responded.

"Well, i'll be gladly to help. Also I explained to you why, I accepted this play." I responded.

"Ahh yes, *whisper* This will, surely confess Claudius sins." She replied. Just then a messenger arrived.

"Prince Hamlet?" He replied.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"I have thee a message, from Ophelia." He replied. I opened the letter, that showed Ophelia explaining that, my uncle was planning to murder me. Wait than that mean Polonius(Banthus) followed Ophelia here. I then ran out to search for Ophelia.

**Eve's POV**

I walked across a lake, hoping to enjoy England beauty. Just then my father appeared.

"Father thou, is doing here?" I asked.

"Ophelia, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be back at Denmark, with your sister Laertes watching you?" He asked.

I then step back from him.

"Stay back, I know why you're here." I said.

He then smirked.

"Guard, drown her!" Father shouted. The guard, pushed me into the lake. I then felled down, I started to struggle in the water.

"Ophelia!" Hamlet shouted.

"Ham-let" I said, while swimming in the water.

"Polonius you bastard!" He shouted. He then stabbed my father with his sword, and attacked the guard and swiftly killed him.

I didn't had to the strength, to continue swimming. I then drown in the water.

"Ophelia!, nooo!" Hamlet then dived in the water and grabbed me. He then brought me back to land.

When I regain my conscience, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hamlet's face, he started tearing up.

"Ophelia, I didn't want to lose you." He replied. He started to hold me tight. I started to shed a tear, and replied.

"Its alright, Hamlet. I'm alright." I replied.

**Chung's POV**

I went back to the theater, soaking with Ophelia, on my arm. When I got there I saw Horatio waiting for me.

"Young master, where have you been. The plays about to start." He said. I enter the backstage, and got dressed. For the play. The play then started. The play lasted 2 hours, until finally it was my turn. I then said my lines passionately."

**_To be? Or not to be?_**

**_That is the question._**

**_Whether 'tis a nobler in the mind to suffer_**

**_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune_**

**_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing end them?_**

**_To die, to sleep._**

**_And by sleep end the heart-ache..._**

**'_Tis a consummation_**

**_Devoutly to be wished._**

**_A single swing of the sword could end this torment!_**

**_To sleep: perchance to dream._**

**_Ay, there's the rub._**

**_For in that sleep of death_**

**_What dreams may come?_**

**_Thus conscience does make cowards of us all._**

**~Outside the story~**

The audience started to cry.

"Wow, Chung's putting on a performance there." Aisha replied crying.

"Yeah, its really sad." Ara replied.

~Back in the story~

As I changed back into my clothes and headed back home, with Ophelia. I felt that Claudius, is planning something.

**Elsa's POV**

"What!" I shouted.

"Yes, its true. Your father Polonius was killed by Hamlet, and Ophelia almost drowned if it weren't for the guard who rescue her." Claudius.

"That bastard, i'll make sure he pays." I clenched my teeth.

"Why, not request a duel. I got a blade coated of poison, ready for you to take revenge." He said.

I grabbed the sword, from him and headed to the dock.

**Chung's POV**

When I got back to the dock, the sun was risen. I also saw Laertes with a dark look.

"Hamlet, I challenged you to a duel." She shouted.

"But why?" I asked.

"I will not forgive you, for murdering my father and for almost killing Ophelia." She said.

"I only killed, your father because he was about to murder Ophelia." I replied back

"Lies!" She shouted.

Just then Ophelia, came out.

"Sister, what Hamlet says is true." She responded.

"Ophelia, do not try to protect this fool. Any longer." Laertes shouted.

"But father, did try to kill me." Ophelia replied.

Laertes eyes widen, and return back to normal and replied,

"If that is true, then I almost was about to kill Hamlet. With the poison blade he gave me." Laertes replied.

I then replied,

"Well, what do we do. If my Uncle, finds out. He's going to sent guards to kill us all." I replied. Horatio came out and replied,

"Why, not just switched the blade. And request a duel then?" He responded.

"Good idea." I responded.

"Then its settle." Laertes replied.

**~The evening~**

I went into the main hall and saw Laertes at the other side. Ready to fight me. As we unsheathed, our sword. I began to attack Laertes with swift attacks and I wasn't holding back. So it wouldn't be shown as a trick. Laertes also, striked me back and land a few strikes on me.

Claudius then smirked, He probably still thinks that's the poison blade. After a while, I started to pretend to be affected to the poison.

My mother gasped in fear.

"Grr, wants happening to me." I replied.

"Hahaha, don't you see Hamlet. Your dying because of the blade I gave Laertes, the poison will slowly affect your body until you die.

As I continued to play my death act. Horatio was behind the pillar. Readying the signal and Ophelia was ready as well.

"Wait, a minute. The poison should have killed you?!" Claudius said. Laertes then smirked.

"The real poison blade, is with Hamlet." I then stand up and ran up to my uncle. I then stabbed him.

"No, I thought I could have it all." Claudius responded.

"Well, you were wrong." I replied. As he slowly wither away. Everyone in the castle, who watched me and Laertes duel, started to cheer. Suddenly Horatio pushed me in front of Ophelia. I manage to catch her. Horatio then whispered to me.

"Go on tell her." He said.

I then kneel down, on my leg and pulled out a ring.

"Ophelia, will you marry me?" I asked. Ophelia, than cry with tears and replied.

"Yes, I will Hamlet." She smiled. As we kissed.

**~Outside the story~**

The whole crowd started to cheer. The curtain also then closed, and then re-open showing the whole cast. We then bowed down. I then whispered to Eve.

"The proposal, I did in the play actually meant the real thing." I said. Eve then started to blush. As the crowd threw flowers at us.

That was the day, I will always cherish for the rest of my life. The day I proposed to her.

**~To be Continued~**


	13. Chapter 13: The battle against siblings

**Ch.13: The battle of siblings**

**Chung's POV**

Today, was the Battle Royale finals. The tournament was held in none other than, my hometown Hamel. I looked at Elsword, he was smiling with confidence.

"So, today the big day. Huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." He responded.

When we got to the arena, we saw another huge crowd. As we enter the arena. We saw Elsa's team. She looked at Elsword with a smirk.

Elsword then smirked back.

"Alright, contestants. We have made minor changes to the battle royale tournament. Due to Noah, being sick. Only one member from each team, will fight and whoever wins will win the tournament." The reft shouted.

Elsa, then stepped in and then Elsword stepped in as well.

**Elsword's POV**

Today, was the day. I fought my sister, I was excited for this day to come. As I readied my blade, we both were in our battle stance.

"Let, the battle began!" The reft shouted.

Me and Elsa, rushed at each other and started striking our swords, clashing it. We both did some minor damage to each other. We were equally match.

"Well, Elsword. You've gotten stronger." Elsa smirked, then she transformed. Her armor was now made of orichalcon the strongest metal in the world. She also wield out her partner blade Excalibur. I then smirked,

"Yeah, but i'm better." I replied, as I transform. My armor was now made of mythril, and I wielded out conwell, and it transformed into a blade of light, Conwell was now called Calibur.

"Wow, aren't those the two legendary swords from the King Arthur story?" Aisha replied.

"Yeah, Excalibur was Arthur main weapon, but legend has it that Arthur was known for his dual wielding, and he used another blade called, Calibur." Chung said.

"Wouldn't that mean, that Elsword and Elsa. Our descendants of King Arthur?" Raven replied.

Chung nodded, his head.

As the battle continue, we used the powers, of the legendary blades. To aid us in battle. As we clashed swords, Excalibur replied,

"So, we finally are up against each other. Huh Calibur?" He asked.

"Indeed so, but I won't hold back dear friend." Calibur replied.

Our swords, then unclashed and Elsa landed a strike on my armor. It broked.

"Ow." I replied. I then countered and broke, some of her armor. We continue striking each other until all of our armor fallen apart.

"Hey Elsword, how about ending this match. With one blow?" Elsa asked.

"I agree, lets do this!" I shouted. We both used armageddon blade and applied it to our swords, then we ran up to each other, and attack at the same time.

It was a still moment. Then I felled to the ground, Elsa then smirked.

"Wow, you were right. You did gotten stronger." She replied, then she fainted.

"The winner, is Elsword!" The reft shouted.

The crowd, went wild extremely. I then saw Aisha, ran up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Congratulations, Elsword!" She replied happily.

I then walked up to my sister, and helped her up.

"I'm proud, of you dear brother." She replied happily. We then walked up to the award ceremony. King Seiker was here.

"Congratulations, on winning the battle tournament. You three. As your reward, I would like to invite team Solace and team Veldar to my masquerade party. This Christmas Eve." King said.

We then celebrated, by holding a party. At the academy, my sister was there as well. Later that night. Me and my sister then talked.

"So you beat me." Elsa replied.

"I leave the family, to you." Elsa replied. I then smirked and laugh.

"What's, so funny?" She asked. I stop laughing and then replied,

"Elsa, I only wanted to fight you. To prove you that i'm strong, I didn't want to be the heir of the family." I then smiled.

"Elsa, I leave the family to you to take care of." I said, I then walked back home. She then shouted.

"Elsword, I'm very proud of you and its true!" She shouted.

I then smirked as I continue walking away.

**~To be continued~**


	14. Chapter 14: The Lost of my Sanity

**Night: Hi everyone, this is the last chapter. The Elgang, shall eve hangout. After that the rest of the chapter, will mostly focus on Chung and Eve.**

**Chapter 14: The lost of my sanity**

**Chung's POV**

As always, we went to school. But that was about to change on this day. A bunch of demons, appeared at our school.

"Everyone run!" Ms. Stella shouted. Everyone in the class ran, except for me, Elsword, Eve, Aisha, and Ara. We then grabbed out our weapons, and started to attack. My hair then turned into a grey color, and my eyes were transcending into a demonic red. Suddenly, we looked who it was.

"Haha, prepare to die. You humans." It was wally, he used to be human. Now he just a monster. He then launch missiles, that were heading towards Aisha. She was about to get hit, until Elsword ran in front of her.

"Elsword!" Aisha shouted. When the smoke cleared off, we saw him bleeding heavily. It looked like, he was dead. But he was barely alive.

I then grew even more angry, and thats when my rage started to take me.

"Chung?" Eve replied. I couldn't hear her because I was no longer human, but a demon. I then put on my armor and helmet, so she couldn't see me.

Eve's eye widen, she saw me turn into a demon. Her eyes started to tear up. I then replied,

"Eve, please forgive me." I replied in a dark tone. I then attacked wally's robot, with my sword cannon and it fell down instantly. I then headed towards wally, and fired a sword at his face. I then chuckled.

"Hahaha, pathetic humans. You even weren't my time." I then shot a huge laser, that destroy all the other demon. I then looked at Eve and replied,

"Chung, wanted you to give him his last words."

**Eve's POV**

I then looked, at the armored Chung, that said he had a last word.

"He said, that he's sorry and that he loved you. He was also going to plan to proposed to you, however didn't have the courage to do it." He then turned around and flew into the air. Never to be seen again.

**~2 years later~**

I was now, a Senior in a Veldar academy. I'm 17 years old now, and was very sad. I haven't smiled since Chung disappear. I miss him. Everyone else graduated, then. Ara left the academy, since Chung no longer attend.

After school, I decided. To head to Hamel. When I got there, I saw everyone there. Today, was the Hamel ball party. I thought.

"Hey Eve, cheer up." Aisha replied.

"You can't be sad forever, Chung wouldn't wanted that." Elsword replied.

I then saw everyone else, trying to cheer me. I then smiled and then enjoyed the party. After a while, I then lean on the balcony, holding the pendant that Chung gave me.

"Chung." I replied tearing up.

I then started, crying and then someone handed, me a handkerchief. When I turned around it was Chung.

"Hey Eve, cheer up." He replied smirking. My eyes widen, I then started to cry with tears of joy and then hugged him.

"Chung, its really you. I missed you, where have you been all this time." I replied continued crying. He then held me, as well and replied,

"Shall we dance?" He asked. I then nodded my head.

As we continue dancing on the balcony, I then started to ask him question.

"So where, have you've been all this time?" I replied.

"Does, it matter?" He responded. I then smiled at him.

"As long. As your back it doesn't matter." I replied. As we continue dancing, he then replied.

"Eve, I have a question?" He said.

"What is it?" I replied.

"I was wondering, after we finish up our senior year. I was wondering, will... you marry me?" He replied blushing heavily.

My eyes widen, I then replied with tears coming down me. "Yes, I will Chung. I will marry you." I then kissed him.

The fireworks, then started. As we continued to kiss. Everyone started to cheer, to the new world peace, with the east.

I then sat next to Chung, on the balcony. Asleep, he was cuddling me.

**Chung's POV**

I finally snapped out, of my demon form. I didn't know how I got rid of it. But I knew, that peace finally arrived. I don't have to use it anymore. All I need to worry, about is passing school. As I saw Eve sleeping next to me, I then smiled. This is the same thing, that happened three years ago. When we sitting in the garden, when it was snowing.

I then replied, to Eve what I did three years ago, but with something else added in it.

"Goodnight Eve, I love you." I replied. I then fell asleep as well. As the fireworks continued. I slept next to Eve, on the Balcony. Glad that I don't have to worry about anything anymore.

**~To be continued~**


	15. Final Chapter: Bound by Fate

**Woot! Finally got through the time to finish Distant Kingdom, TSC. **

**Night: What's Distant Kingdom?**

**Its a series I made, before you were even born Night.**

**Night: So what made you inspired to create me?**

**I just felt like creating you. However, It took me a couple of tries before I can perfectly get you finish.**

**Night: So is that why theirs dead bodies that looked like me. Locked in the secret room in the storage room?**

**Where did you find that?!**

**Night: I sniffed it out.**

**Curses, I shouldn't have made you able to sniff out stuff.**

**Night: Sorry, can't make changes.**

**Chung and Eve: Will you just finish the story already!**

**Yes indeed. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Final Chapter: Bound by Fate.**

**Chung's POV**

A year later.

I woke up on the bed of my room. Looking around, I saw a tuxedo and wedding invitation. I then walked up and picked up the wedding invite and read it. My eyes widen and I started to panic.

"Oh crap, i'm late." I shouted. I quickly got dressed and started running. I finally finish graduating Velder High. I'm 19 years old and getting married to my sweetheart.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"Jeez, where the hell is he?" Raven said. I face palmed, and replied.

"How can he be late to his own wedding?" We then looked at the time, it's already noon. The ceremony about to start in 10 minutes and he isn't here yet. Honestly, how can the young master be late to his wedding?

"We need to buy more time. Raven you take the car and find Chung!" I then threw him the key, while I find a way to stall the crowd gathering for Chung's wedding.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

I started to run as fast as I can. I then saw a bunch of traffic and since I was in a hurry. I ran head-on the driving cars dodging them, as fast as I could. I then saw Rena and she noticed me.

"Chung, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to get married!" She scolded me. I then heard a honk and saw a car. Raven was driving it.

"Get in quick!" I then hopped in the car, along with Rena. As we hurried to the cathedral.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I was greatly dressed in a amazing wedding gown. Aisha and my mother we're very surprised.

"Eve, you look amazing." My mother responded.

"Its been about 4 years now and you're the first to get married, with Chung. You're lucky you know that." Aisha, then made a pouty face.

"I'm waiting for Elsword, to propose to me." I started to giggle a bit.

"I'm sure he will." I replied back. The bell then rang.

"Its time." My mother, then escorted me to the hall. When we got there, Chung's Father was going to host our wedding. I suddenly, realize that Chung wasn't there. I heard footsteps and someone fell on top of me. It was Chung. He started to blush and got off me.

"Oh E-Eve. Sorry, I wasn't looking." He said, innocently. I then smiled.

"You don't have to apologize. Besides we're getting married today." We both stood up and started the ceremony. Chung's father, was at the part of when we pledge our allegiance to each other.

"Do you two, swear to protect each other. In health and sickness, until death do's you apart? He asked us.

"I do." Chung replied.

"I do." I responded.

"Then you may exchange, your gifts to each other." His father responded. Elsword, then handed the necklace, that Chung gave me. He then put it around me.

"I didn't bring a gift."

"No worries, as long as the gift is from the heart. Then it will count." Chung's father replied.

Something from the heart. I began to think about it for a short moment and I finally thought of one. I then kissed him.

Everyone started to cheer. His father smirked,

"Its sealed." He then smirked. We then part our lips and Chung picked me up, bridal style. Walking us out of here.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

I saw Chung and Eve. Leaving, as Chung was carrying Eve out of here. I smirked, and replied to Aisha.

"Looks like its the end. For a new beginning for them. Huh Aisha?" I replied.

"Indeed it is, looks like things are going to be different around here." She responded. We then smiled at each other, as we watch Chung and Eve as they continued to walk away.

Those two are met for each other. It seemed like they were... **Bound by Fate**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Yay, i'm done! With Distant Kingdom.**

**Elsword: Happy Ending for those two.**

**Aisha: Indeed.**

**Well, now that I finish Distant Kingdom. I stop to have the worry of an incomplete series.**

**Elsword: What about Swords of Undying Loyalty and Rune of Revenge?**

***Shocked* You're right *Begins typing***

**Night: Well he'll be busy for a while. Anyway, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
